


it was raining!

by troubleseeker



Series: kinktober 2018 [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Angel Balthazar, Angel Castiel, Angels, Bestiality, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Breeding, Consensual, Dogboy Dean Winchester, Dogboy Sam, Heats, Knotting, Licking, Lots of wine, M/M, Multi, Omega Castiel, Oral Sex, Other, Owner Castiel, Pet Dean Winchester, Pet Lucifer, Pet Play, Pet Sam Winchester, Rimming, Top Balthazar (Supernatural), Wine, as in human animal hybrids, betta Balthazar, bunnyboy kevin, catboy crowley, everything is, lizardboy lucifer, owner balthazar, pet Crowley, pet bobby, pet kevin, stray kevin, those two are married, turtleboy bobby, who like sex, with human-ish intelligence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 11:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16283666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubleseeker/pseuds/troubleseeker
Summary: kintober day 12 -Licking | Pet Play | Rimming/Analingus | CostumeCastiel comes home after work, carrying his coat in a bundel rather than wearing it. He finds his husband Balthazar in the kitchen, along with their dogboys Dean and Sam. they already have so many pets (Sam, Dean, Bobby, Crowley, and Lucifer) but Cas is determined to add one more family member to their odd back. this might have something to do with Cas's early heat, and his need to bond with cute creatures. ... Queue sex?See notes for extra info





	it was raining!

**Author's Note:**

> Bestiality in the sense that Cas and Balthazar are angels, and everyone else is human/animal-hybrid. It's culturally accepted here to have sex with hybrid pets, and in this story everyone is consenting and happy to fuck!

“Easy, Sammy. Easy.” Cas pushed down on the dogboy’s shoulder, shielding the bundle in his arms. 

“Honey? That you?”

Cas sighed, calling out, “Yes, Bal. I’m home.” towards the kitchen. There was only one reason he’d been accosted by only one of their dogboys, and that was that there was food involved somewhere. He’d hoped to make a more quiet entrance, but with a house full of pets it really wasn’t all that possible. 

“I’m in the kitchen!”

Toeing off his shoes, Cas dropped his briefcase somewhere near the door. Sam crawled at his heels as he made his way deeper into the house while dramatic opera music and an amazing aroma welcomed him into the kitchen.

“Darling!” Balthazar rounded on him, elaborate and fluffy robe twirling wide. “I was watching tv and there was a cooking show on!” 

Castiel nodded knowingly. His husband was known to latch on to certain tv shows and dive deep in new craft projects. Gardening shows left half their garden remodeled. Overhaul programs meant there would be new throw blankets and candles in new and trendy colours. Detective shows ended with notebooks full of everything that had happened during a day ‘ _ just in case an attractive police officer shows up after a murder _ ’. Cooking shows … cooking shows meant a very high grocery bill and several days of delicious food.

“And then McKenzie really missed the ball on the third challenge, but Suzy made this  _ amazing  _ looking duck a l’orange. But I really wasn’t feeling the citrus vibe, so I went with coq au vin instead.”

Bal took a dramatic sip of his overly full glass of red wine, finally taking in his husband in his entirety, and froze; Dean bumping pathetically at his leg to try and cagole him into sharing whatever he was holding.

“Darling.” Balthazar stopped, took another sip of wine. “Honey.” Another sip. Glass half empty now. “Sweety-pie.”  Words seemed to fail the human waterfall, as he gestured at Castiel’s coat, now squirming in Cas’s grip. “What is that?”

Cas curled a protective arm around the bundle even though he knew Balthazar wasn’t about to drag it away from him. His maternal instincts had kicked in big time. Luckily, Balthazar recognised the defensive stance and took half a step back.

“I found him by the side of the road.” 

Bal hummed, keeping a distance even as he drained the rest of his glass, much to Dean’s dismay.

“And it was raining.”

Gesturing for his husband to keep talking, Bal walked back over to a suspiciously expensive looking bottle of wine to refill his glass; finally relenting and handing the near empty bottle down to Dean as he whimpered at his heels.

“And he hasn’t tried to bite me once.”

Balthazar crossed his arms as he waited, the hand holding the glass sticking out to protect his favourite robe from dark red stains. 

“And he’s called Kevin.”

On queue, two fluffy black ears poked out from within the protective bundle, followed shortly by a mop of dark hair, and a cute round face with a very twitchy nose. Dean set aside the empty bottle, readily accepting the glass that was handed down to him instead.

“A bunny boy!”

Reacting positively to his husband’s enthusiasm, Cas let the other angel closer. 

“He’s  _ gorgeous _ !” Balthazar cooed. Reaching out with one finger to trace the bunny-boy’s damp ears. “And so  _ soft _ !”

Finally relaxing, Cas sank down into one of the kitchen chairs.

“I’ve already called our vet for an appointment, but she says if he’s not chipped or sick he doesn’t need any special attention.”

Bal nodded, pulling more of the coat aside to stroke down the boy’s naked arms and flank.

“He’s too skinny though.” Cas sounded morose, prompting Sam to stick his nose back into the situation; sniffing delicately at his newest family-member while pushing his fluffy head into Castiel’s flank in moral support. Kevin didn’t seem to mind, ears high and nose active as he reached out to pat the dog-boy on the head. 

“We’ll feed him right up.” Bal offered. Picking up the creature that was docile, but obviously way too light, and cradling it in his arms like a fledgling. “We’ll get you all the best treats till your nice and round.”

Smiling happily, Cas scratched through Sam’s mane as he pulled the coat open to inspect now that the bunny itself was gone. Dean had finished the glass of wine, teetering slightly as he crawled over to Bal, and the open fridge. Kevin peered down at the older dogboy, still very much unafraid.

Good.

If the dogs had reacted negatively, he’d have had to search for a new home for Kevin. Now all he had to do was introduce the bunny to Crowley, Bobby, and Lucifer. Not that Bobby would try to hurt the boy. 

Turtles were rarely territorial enough to care about other animals. But he was getting on in his years, and did not take tomfoolery lightly. Crowley had learned that the hard way.

The catboy had ended up nursing nursing his tail and wounded ego for days. Kevin, however, would probably look like an ideal target, and Cas made a mental note to keep the black furred catboy locked in a separate room when both he and Bal were out. At least till Kevin had had the time to acclimatize. 

Lucifer couldn’t get out of his terrarium, but Kevin would have to meet the iguana too. Just to be safe.

“Lettuce, basil, and carrots for now.” Balthazar singsonged as he nudged the fridge closed again with his hip. “We’ll get you some dandelion leaves from the garden tomorrow.”

Dean loped over to stick his head into the coat, now that all that was on offer were vegetables. 

“Hello, Dean.”

Always a bit loopy when he’d managed to have alcohol, Dean smiled up at Cas, before promptly burying his head in his angel’s crotch. Cas let him lick at the line of his dick for a few seconds before pulling him up to settle the matter with a short peck on the forehead.

“Dinner will be ready soon, pet. Maybe later.”

Easily swayed by the mention of food Dean trotted off again, and Cas’s smile was satisfied. This would all work out just fine. They’d have dinner. He’d give Kevin a small bath, and they’d all get to settle down in front of the tv.

“By our father’s name! Your tail is almost as fluffy as my robe.” Balthazar tittered, turning the bunny-boy far enough to check out the fluffy tuft of fur above Kevin’s ass. Kevin was nibbling on a large lettuce leaf, jaw working double time and unoccupied hand already reaching for a second leaf. “And you can sleep in one of Sam’s old baskets.”

Leaving Bal to gush over his new best friend, Cas pulled plates from the cupboards to set the table. It didn’t matter why Balthazar started cooking, it usually ended up tasting great. 

And it was. Everyone agreed.

Cas and Bal eating at the table, and Dean and Sam clambering for tidbits under it. They both knew they’d be getting a portion in their individual bowls afterwards, but it seemed that anything from their master’s hand was extra tasty. 

Crowley spent the entire meal pretending the entire thing was beneath him, and eyeing the dogboys with scorn from his perch on the mantle. But Cas knew he’d already tried to get his own food straight out of the pot and was mad about finding the kitchen empty of raidables. 

Kevin didn’t even end up hating the bath as much as Cas had anticipated. He hadn’t been too happy about it, but compared to a Lucifer - who absolutely despised being carried into the tub for the weekly soak required to treat his skin condition - it went smoothly. They did end up fighting Sam for the fancy bottle of shampoo.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You reacted quite severely to Kevin, Cas. Is your heat coming early?” Bal pressed his palm to Cas’s forehead, nudging Dean to the side so he could sit down on the couch himself.  “It’s supposed to only be a week out.”

Cas groaned. 

“It might be?”

It was hard to explain to a beta that he had no way of knowing when his heats were approaching. He knew  _ when _ they hit, and when they were  _ supposed _ to start, but the days beforehand felt just normal enough that the actual start always took him by surprise. And  _ yes _ … spotting and saving anything small and cute was a side effect of his rising hormones.

“Dean. Scent.”

“Bal! Come on I’m_oof!”

They’d gotten their dogboys for two reasons. One was the fact that Cas was drawn to animals like a fish to water. The other was they had the knots Balthazar lacked. His husband was perfect most of the time, but when he was in heat nothing could soothe him like a knot. 

And dean had one. A knot. And a nose that could sniff out an oncoming heat better than any calendar ever could. 

A nose that was stuck firmly up his ass the second the command was given. More than Sam, Dean had a thing for his ass. And while he’d been trained to not just go ham whenever he pleased, when he got the ok … there was little that would stop him.

His lithe tongue sliding across the seat of Cas’s pyjama bottoms as he crowded closer.

“I think you’re close, Cas. He’s pretty much ready to mount you.”

Cas snorted.

“He’s always ready to mount me, Bal. He’s more ready than you are most of the time.”

But Dean’s tongue was having its desired effect. Slick was starting to slide, and Dean turned up the charm. Gathering Cas close, and growling as he went to town; fingers teasing at the edge of Cas’s bottoms.

“Maybe …” Bal hedged, and when Cas turned to look at his husband he was already naked.

“You just want to watch him fuck me, don’t you?”

Balthazar didn’t try to act like he’d been caught. Going along with as’s accusation liek it was the best plan ever.

“You haven’t let him lount you in days, darling. He’s pent up. You’re pent up. I’m pent up.”

Rolling his eyes, Cas pushed his pyjamas down; much to Dean’s delight. The dogboy pulled them off with a happy yelp and immediately stuffed his tongue as deep into Cas’s hole as he could.

“How are you pent up? You fucked me yesterday.”

Bal gasped, covering his heart with the hand not holding his new glass of wine; a rose this time. “Oh! Cassie! How could you! We made  _ love _ .”

Dean was already scrambling, deeming Cas’s hole wet enough to clamber up on the omega’s back, and Cas had to slide his lower half off the couch to accommodate the dogboy’s larger frame. 

“Yeah, well you made  _ love _ to me with your dick. Which I’m pretty sure counts as fucking. Oh shit. Easy, dean.”

Dean slowed a bit, letting Cas grab hold of his dick and guide it where it needed to go. All the elegance the dogboy had at any other time fell away when he got to fuck. As if he became a puppy again; eager and happy, and so uncoordinated he was like to trip over his own legs.

“Crude.” Balthazar huffed, sipping at his wine while casually stroking himself. “See. The poor boy is pent up. You really should let him mount you more often.”

Cas moaned, Dean’s hands closing around his hips and pounding away now that he was where he was meant to be. 

“Pervert.”

“Voyeur.” Bal countered, whistling for Sam. “Come on, Sammy. Lick.”

But Sam wasn’t overly interested in balthazar’s waving dick, shoving his head next to Dean’s crotch to sniff and lick there instead; probably already imagining his own turn once Dean’s knot went down. 

“I have been abandoned.” 

Ignoring Bal in favour of the sex, Cas was breathing heavily, eyes rolling back as Dean’s thick cock made his brain sing. He  _ was  _ close to his heat. 

“Fuck! Dean. Come on. Fuck me. Fuck me.”

Dean responded, rearing back and pounding away at the angel underneath him in delight. 

“Make me come. Fuck. Make me come.”

“Kevin! You darling, oh!”

Cas could feel Dean’s knot firming up. It was catching on his rim on each forceful stroke, and Cas’s blood was singing. He arched his back, allowing Dean to start nailing his prostate on every thrust. Pushing moans of delight out of him. 

The thick knot popped inside of, and caught; Den switching to quick rutting thrusts that worried his knot right against that sensitive bundle of nerve endings. He’d never catch, but Dean still tried to get his dick as deep as possible when he came, pulling Cas back as he surged forward. 

The rush of come, and Dean’s knot pulsing steadily against his prostate, had Cas coming too. Whimpering in delight - Bal really did have good ideas - as Sam’s tongue found the source and licked at his twitching dick. 

Cracking one eye open, Cas looked over at his husband. Wineglass set safely down on the coffee table, he had a lap full of bunny. Kevin’s tiny little tongue was licking energetically at the rosy head of Bal’s dick while Bal stroked it. The floppy blue bow Bal had insisted he dress the bunny up in waggled erretically as he dug his tongue deep into Balthazar's slit. They'd be the best of friends.

It wasn’t as stimulating as Sam’s sloppy tongue - he pushed as Sam’s head, his dick now too sensitive for prolonged licking - but Balthazar seemed in heaven nonetheless. 

Cas huffed along with dean as the dogboy plopped down across his back, prefering to cuddle instead of turning the ass to ass, and looked around the room. Spotting Crowley on the mantle; casually fellating himself.

“Showoff.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryugarika.tumblr.com/) ... feel free to, I can take it.
> 
> Comments feed me!
> 
> Check back tomorrow, for ... Gags!! This month's weather has been turbulant so far, and this sunny day won't last till tomorrow! Dark and hurt coming soon...


End file.
